I
by Yushiko-YUI
Summary: Konosetsu Pairing, therefore, shoujo-ai content. Setsuna has protected Konoka throughout most her life, but what would happen when she failed her duty to do so? R/R
1. I

A/N: Hellos! Haven't posted a story up on this site in years D8….though I think I'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Hope you guys enjoys .

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess what I'm going to say 8D

I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS….If I did, there would be a lot more happy fans out there ;D

-------------------------------

I was trying to protect you as I have always done.

I did not know what would become of today, nor any day for that matter.

I regret losing my guard while trying to protect you.

I was with you…I wanted to be with you.

I didn't care about what they said anymore.

I thought differently as I felt the blade pierce through my chest.

I wish I had brought up the courage to admit it before this…

I was dying and I knew it, and as I looked down to see your beautiful face, the one filled with tears and shock at the sight of my no limping body, I could see that you knew it too.

I am sorry for my mistakes, my flaws.

I was just not strong enough to prevent myself from falling for you.

I was not strong enough to prevent the demons blade from cutting through my gut.

I wanted to tell you for so long, and now it's too late.

I can see the fear and sadness that appears on your face.

I felt the blade inside me twist in turn, blood fell from my lips as I gritted my teeth to challenge the pain.

I took one swing of my sword, one swing was all I needed to seal this damned soul back from whence it came.

I fell to the ground, my breath grew hoarse, the wound, never stopping its flow.

I felt your cool hands, one over the wound, one caressing my neck.

I would say, "I'm sorry," over and over again, to prevent your tears from falling, but I knew that they would never stop falling.

I finally said those words to you, those three simple words that I could never get out until it was too late.

I heard you reply back to me, repeating it over and over.

I smiled lightly, my eyes shifted up towards the sky, but was surprised to feel something soft and warm against my lips.

I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be like this…

I can't tell you how long I've wanted to feel your soft lips against mine.

I kiss you back, tasting your tears, and shared your grief.

I would never see you again.

I pull away to rest my head back onto the earth's ground.

I sensed the darkness cloud my sight, causing your beautiful face to disappear within it.

I am sorry Konoka.

I couldn't protect your heart…

-----------------------

Mwahaha! I never said it was going to be over 8D

Reviews and comments are always welcome to help inspire the mind ;D


	2. You

A/N: Weee! Success for yous .. This is the last chapter, I was just doin a quicky story for you guys. Bet you guys could guess who's POV it will be now XD.

Disclaimer… Again…do not own negima nor do I own le characters of negima. Wish I did tho….cries and flees T.T

-------------------------

I didn't know what to do.

I cried as I could feel your body limp in my embrace.

I am lost now.

I have always wanted you by my side, to know that you were always there to protect me.

I wanted to deny that you were finally leaving me, forever…

I screamed out your name for you to wake up, for you to tell me it was okay.

I cried even more when I knew that my attempt was useless.

I could do nothing…

I didn't want it to end like this, to hear the words I've wanted to hear for so long in this moment.

I could only sit there, whispering your name gently, begging you to awake, for me to awake from this nightmare.

I wanted to blame myself for all of this, you were only trying to protect me, protect me with your life.

I lay by your side, waiting to hear your words of comfort.

I could not hear your voice.

I stroked your hair lightly, tears falling down my face once again.

I didn't want to believe it.

I won't believe it.

I was your princess, as you were my knight.

I concentrated hard within my heart, for hope.

I shouted towards the skies for answers.

I shouted to ask for a miracle that I hoped to come.

I could feel my energy being drained from my body as I cursed.

I could sense the power from within me.

I looked over to see the blood from your wound disappear into nothing but air.

I was hopeful.

I did not know that my healing powers could exceed no more than curing simple scratches or cuts.

I did not know I could give life back to another.

I saw your hand move slightly, my heart skipped a beat.

I crawled back to your form, your eyes adjusting to the light emitting from my body.

I saw your smile.

I knew that everything was going to be alright.

I felt your hand stroke my cheek gently, wiping away my tears as you told me that it was okay.

I cried even more to know that you were brought back to me, cried out the three words that you had spoken to me before you had left me.

I raised my hand to your face, to be sure that I was not falling for cruel illusions.

I felt your hand lift my head gently to kiss me.

I couldn't help but break down in front of you.

I now know that you are alive…

I fell into your embrace as tears of happiness poured from my sore eyes.

I was lost no more.

I knew that you were still with me.

I love you.

I wanted to let the world know that now.

I regretted waiting to say the words.

I kiss you again as we exchanged these words.

I didn't want anything like this to happen again.

I was yours, and you were mine.

I didn't want that to change…

---------------------------------

A/N: Ha! Another shorty! Nah, I meant for this story to be a bit short. Mainly cuz if I kept doin I's I'd go insane along w/ the rest of you .. Not only that, but I would never kill Setsuna off entirely, I'd kill myself if I did that T.T…that or the Secchan fans afraid.

I will have another story up soon once I get it edited and what not. (.)v

R/R pwease? It brings out the success in writing .


End file.
